


You Are The One Thing Going Right

by hatchetfield_bee



Series: You Are The One Thing Going Right [1]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Five Times, Pre-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Swearing, its gonna be cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatchetfield_bee/pseuds/hatchetfield_bee
Summary: Five times Ethan Green surprised Lex Foster and the one time she surprised him.
Relationships: Hannah Foster & Ethan Green, Hannah Foster & Lex Foster, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: You Are The One Thing Going Right [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716556
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	You Are The One Thing Going Right

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, but I already started the second chapter and hopefully this one will be longer!
> 
> The title is from Starry’s ‘The Sower’.

No one talked to Ethan Green. It was an unspoken rule, like not playing music out loud in public. Every girl in the school swooned over him, it was like a forbidden love, but he didn’t seem to acknowledge any of them. Lex applauded him for that, he wasn’t like the usual assholes in the school. She wished she could stand out like him, but she’d rather just get through her school days and go home to take care of Hannah.

After school that night Lex had a shift at Toy Zone so she bought a 99 cent coffee from a gas station when she biked to school. It tasted like shit but it did the job she needed so she drank it. That was until she bumped into someone, spilling the now lukewarm drink everywhere. “Shit- I’m so sorry. I-“  
Lex looked up to find soft grey eyes and a sweet smile, “It’s fine, it was really my fault. I wasn’t looking, I didn’t even like this shirt anyways. Do you want me to buy you another coffee sometime? Like as a comp for ruining your caffeine high,” Ethan smirked at her, but it felt sweet. It didn’t feel like he was just being a dick, it was like he genuinely felt bad.  
Lex chucked, she definitely wasn’t blushing a little. “I honestly think I made the shirt better to be honest. You’re welcome. Yeah, that would be nice,” He was… kind of cute to be honest. Sure, before she thought he was hot, everyone did, but after hearing him actually speak it made her feel a little warm inside. That didn’t happen to her, not with any of her previous boyfriends or anything.  
He laughed and Lex felt her breath catch for a second, “Yeah, have you ever thought about bein a stylist? You’d make a fortune. I’ll see you Saturday at Beanies then?” Ethan stuck a hand out for her to shake.  
She took it with a grin, “Is it okay if I bring my little sister? I have to watch her on Saturday.”  
Ethan nodded quickly, “Oh yeah of course! Text me your address and I’ll pick you up. See you then, Lex,” he gave her a two finger salute as he walked away. Lex smiled wider than she knew possible. She looked down at her palm and it had a slip of paper with his name and number on it. She stuffed the number in her back pocket and walked into class. She was very late to class, but she couldn’t give less of a shit.  
That night she had the fastest shift of her life and she biked home knowing she had something to look forward to the next day.


End file.
